


¿Por qué ver por separadas esta vida y la siguiente, si una proviene de la anterior?

by GissefromMars22



Series: Tu & Yo, Nosotros Siempre Parecemos Encontrar Nuestro Camino de Vuelta Hacia el Otro [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Amor eterno, Angustía, Fluff and Angst, Gay Couple, M/M, Malec, Reencarnación, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Verdadero Amor, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: ¿Por qué ver por separadas esta vida y la siguiente, si una proviene de la anterior? El tiempo siempre es escaso para quienes necesitan, pero para los que aman dura para siempre. Aun después de la noche más oscura, el Sol saldrá de nuevo. Si el corazón es lo bastante fuerte, el alma renacerá con cada nuevo día.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tu & Yo, Nosotros Siempre Parecemos Encontrar Nuestro Camino de Vuelta Hacia el Otro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	¿Por qué ver por separadas esta vida y la siguiente, si una proviene de la anterior?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why see this life and the next one separately, if one comes from the previous one?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226475) by [GissefromMars22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22). 



> Esta historia esta inspirada en un poema que escuche hace un tiempo en la pelicula, Dracula, La historia jamas contada.  
> Me parecio absolutamente maravillosos y realmente queria explorar esta idea con Malec como protagonistas...  
> Esperare a ver sus reacciones, para saber si sigo escribiendo o no.  
> Creen que les interese leer algo asi? Les interesa el tema?  
> Dejen sus comentarios!  
> Gracias por Leer!!!

Magnus caminaba por el Mercado de Sombras de Londres, su nuevo hogar desde hace ya más de cincuenta años, buscando el último de los ingredientes para la poción que debía finalizar.  
Fila tras fila, los puestos de Seelies, Brujos, Vampiros y Hombres Lobo se amontonaban en la limitada galería del mercado que daba al rio.  
La noche estaba hermosa, con la luna llena brillando como un faro sobre las aguas del rio Támesis y las cabezas de miles de Downworlders, caminando apurados para conseguir lo que habían venido hasta aquí a buscar.  
Caminando por las galerías externas, Magnus se detuvo a contemplar la Catedral de Southwark, que ofrecía una imagen bellísima desde el donde se encontraba.  
Al pasar la mano por la barandilla frente a él, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, perdido en recuerdos lejanos de una vida pasada, una que extrañaba, una que siempre anhelaría, su mano se encontró con la de alguien que se había detenido junto a él a disfrutar del paisaje.  
El solo roce de su piel con la de la persona desconocida hizo que su piel de Magnus se erizara y un escalofrió recorriera su espina.  
“Lo siento yo-“ comenzó a decir Magnus, cuando las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta al levantar la vista hacia el joven frente a él.  
Los ojos que le devolvían la mirada eran inconfundible, eran los de él. Su hermoso color avellana, su brillo inconfundible, la sensación de calma, de paz que invadía al Brujo era exactamente la misma…  
“No necesitas disculparte” respondió inmediatamente el extraño, con una sonrisa amable, que hizo que el corazón de Magnus se detuviera por un instante.  
“Alex-“ el brujo no fue capaz de continuar hablando. Su garganta comprimida por la emoción, su respiración acelerada y sus ojos fijos en el extraño frente a él, extraño que llevaba el rostro de su amado, su esposo, del hombre al que jamás lograría olvidar, sin importar el tiempo transcurrido.  
El joven lo miro confundido, habiendo creído escuchar su nombre de boca del hombre frente a él. Pero era imposible, estaba seguro de que jamás había visto a alguien como él. De ser así, hubiera sido posible de olvidar, meneando la cabeza Alex finalmente habló:  
“Que tengas una buena noche” dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse.  
La mente de Magnus se hizo mil preguntas en un milisegundo. Como podría ser esto posible, debía dejar ir al extraño, su corazón lo resistiría?.  
Todas esas preguntas y un millón más, nublaron su mente por un instante, pero al verlo girar para comenzar a alejarse, lo que salió de la boca del Brujo fue: “¿Por qué ver por separadas esta vida y la siguiente…”  
“Si una proviene de la anterior?” termino el extraño, con expresión sorprendida. “Es-es mi po-ema favorito” informo de inmediato mirando una vez más a los ojos de Magnus, “quién eres?” pregunto con curiosidad, sin dejar de observar al hombre frente a él.  
“Mag- mi nombre es Magnus” respondió el Brujo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
“Alex” respondió el joven frente a él. Y el corazón de Magnus volvió a dar un vuelco.  
Cuales eran probabilidades? Si es que acaso él creía en algo como lo que estaba viviendo en este instante? Sonrió para sí mismo sin poder evitarlo y finalmente continúo hablando.  
“Encantado de conocerte Alex” dijo Magnus aceptando la mano que el joven extendía en su dirección.  
Cuando entraron en contacto, ambos sintieron la electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos, una calidez indescriptible, los ojos de Alex se abrieron como platos y algo en el fondo de su mente hizo que se congelara justo donde estaba. Su corazón palpito con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sin notarlo dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse al hombre que acababa de conocer. Recorrió una y otra vez las facciones de Magnus, la curva de sus labios, lo afilado de su mandíbula, su cabello perfectamente estilizado, sus hermosos ojos del color del chocolate, tan sabios y tan chispeantes, esos ojos que lo miraban con conocimiento.  
Sin dejar de mirarlo, finalmente le soltó la mano, pero no estaba dispuesto a irse aún, no si podía evitarlo. Había algo, algo muy especial en el extraño frente a él, algo que lo hacía querer descubrir cada uno de los secretos del hombre.  
Por alguna razón que no comprendía los ojos marrones que le devolvían la mirada, no le parecían ser los apropiados para el hombre frente a él, algo en la imagen hacia que la mente de Alex, se esforzara por comprender lo que estaba mal, haciendo que una jaqueca comenzara a nublarle la mente. Hizo una mueca de dolor, ante la punzada repentina, volviendo a tomar la barandilla junto a él.  
“Te encuentras bien Alex?” pregunto de inmediato Magnus.  
“Si, es solo-“ negando con la cabeza, debatiéndose consigo mismo si debería continuar hablando o simplemente seguir su camino, finalmente prosiguió “Magnus, nos conocemos? Nos hemos visto antes?”  
“Creo que es algo difícil de explicar, chico lindo” dijo el Brujo sin poder evitar el apodo cariñoso, sintiendo la misma familiaridad de hace tanto tiempo atrás, la misma facilidad para comunicarse.  
Las cejas de Alex se fruncieron, la confusión fue evidente en el rostro del chico.  
“Que- que quieres decir con eso? Acaso te he visto en el Instituto? Debería recordarlo?” cuestiono el joven, y por primera vez desde que se encontraron, Magnus notó la runa en el cuello del joven. Por supuesto que antes no le había parecido extraña, de hecho le había resultado absolutamente normal encontrarla allí, pero este hombre frente a él, no era su Alexander, al menos no del modo que lo fue antes.  
“No, yo, de hecho, evito el trato con los Shadowhunters de ser posible”.  
“Oh, eso-yo, bueno yo soy un-“  
“Lo sé” el Brujo corto inmediatamente el titubeo del joven.  
“Tienes un apellido Magnus?”  
“Por supuesto es, Ligh- ejem, es Bane” se corrigió Magnus de inmediato, porque decir el apellido Lightwood sería decir demasiado sobre el mismo, y aun no parecía el momento adecuado para eso. “Puedo preguntar cuál es el tuyo Shadowhunter?”  
“Trueblood, soy Alex Trueblood”  
“Por supuesto, un descendiente de Maryse” susurro Magnus ausentemente para sí mismo.  
“Disculpa, que dijiste?” pregunto de inmediato el Cazador.  
“No- nada, no es nada”  
“Magnus, sé que esto te parecerá raro pero, tal vez, quisieras, caminar conmigo?” preguntó el joven tímidamente, pero decidiendo que no quería que este momento terminara.  
“Eso, me encantaría Alex” dijo el Brujo sonriendo.  
Como podría estar sucediendo esto? La pregunta se repetía en la mente de Magnus, una y otra vez, mientras caminaban lentamente a orillas del río.  
“No, quiero que pienses que, no hago esto-yo” comenzó a hablar Alex luego de unos minutos de silencio, “no suelo pedirle a extraños que me acompañen a caminar a orillas del rio durante la madrugada” termino el joven mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
Magnus noto el pequeño habito nervioso, y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, pensando en cuantas veces había visto ese mismo hábito repetirse en su esposo.  
Habían pasado casi doscientos años desde la partida de Alexander, pero Magnus aun tenía presente como el primer día cada una de las cosas que hacían de Alexander quien era. Su manera de revolverse el pelo al pensar, su forma de pararse como un soldado esperando ordenes, las sonrisas dulces cada vez que Magnus lo despertaba dándole besos suaves desde su mandíbula hasta la base del cuello.  
Magnus recordaba todas y cada una de esas cosas, junto con un millón más. Lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo de su Shadowhunter.  
Y aquí se encontraba, frente a la copia exacta de su amado, caminando junto a él. Podría ser posible? Se preguntó una vez más.  
“Magnus?” preguntó el joven al ver que no respondía.  
“Lo sé, no tienes que aclararlo Alex”  
“Como podrías saberlo?” dijo entonces el Shadowhunter deteniéndose de golpe, “tienes que decírmelo, por favor, explícame que está sucediendo” el rogo el Nefilim.  
Alex casi no podía reprimir las ganas de tomar al hombre frente a él entre sus brazos. Era al ridículo, él lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía quién era este sujeto, como podría? Pero algo en este hombre, algo hacia que Alex supiera que podía confiar en él, que valía la pena intentarlo. Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Qué demonios estaba sucediendo con él?.  
Por primera vez en toda su vida, el joven sentía que estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía, y no se trataba exactamente de donde se encontraba, sino con quien.  
Desde pequeño Alex había sentido que algo en su vida no estaba bien. A pesar de haber tenido una familia amorosa, buenos amigos, incluso excelentes compañeros de entrenamientos mientras crecía.  
Siempre había contado con el apoyo de sus seres queridos, sus padres le dieron absolutamente todo lo que podría desear, su carrera era impecable, hasta había tenido un novio comprensivo y cariñoso, alguien que realmente lo amaba, pero a quien él jamás pudo corresponder del mismo modo.  
Cuando todos habían pensado que Alex tenia exactamente todo lo que podría haber soñado para su vida, él había lo había abandonado. Rompió con su novio cuando este le propuso comprometerse, dejo su hogar en Melbourne, Australia rechazando su promoción como Jefe del Instituto, para lo que se había estado preparando durante toda su vida y se dirigió directamente a Londres. Algo en su interior le había hecho decidirse, salir a buscar aquello que tanto anhelaba pero desconocía. Algo que aquí, a las orillas del rio en una noche de luna llena, había encontrado en un absoluto extraño, o es que acaso no lo era?  
“Magnus, por favor habla conmigo” le dijo al hombre junto a él, tomándolo de la mano sin pensarlo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.  
“Dime Alex, alguna vez sentiste que había algo fuera de lugar en tu vida? Que algo faltaba?” pregunto Magnus, observando la reacción del joven.  
“Yo-cómo?” el joven intento comprender, como podría saberlo Magnus? Que más daba el cómo lo supiera, era su oportunidad, era el momento indicado. “La verdad es que siempre he sentido que no pertenecía a ningún lugar, siempre he sentido un gran vacío, uno que nada podía llenar”, confeso.  
“Hay algo que puedas recordar? Algo que parezca, no lo sé, fuera de lugar?” preguntó entonces Magnus, acercándose un poco más al joven, para estudiar sus ojos, tomando su mano entre las suyas.  
“No realmente…” comenzó a hablar el joven y la mirada de Magnus se llenó de lágrimas, intentando ocultarlas miro al piso de inmediato y entonces Alex continuo hablando: “he-te- tenido, estos-emm- sueños, sabes? No son claros en absoluto, solo destellos” dijo el joven tragando saliva ruidosamente continuo, ahora con Magnus observándolo atentamente una vez más.  
“Desde que era niño, he estado teniendo estos sueños, no sé cómo describirlos pero…” respiro profundo, como intentando darse coraje para continuar “unos ojos dorados” dijo con un suspiro “ojos de gato” aclaro, ahora mirando hacia las aguas de rio, “destellos plateados en unas manos elegantes”…cuando parecía que no volvería a hablar finalmente dijo “y una especia de magia, magia azul cubriéndome, como danzando a mi alrededor”.  
Los ojos del Brujo se cerraron entonces, mientras el intentaba mantener en pie su glamour, sus manos apretándose alrededor de las del joven, su respiración agitada.  
“Tú, lo sabes verdad? Sabes que significan?” pregunto Alex al ver la expresión de Magnus, “por favor, tienes que decírmelo, necesito entender…”  
“Creo que deberíamos ir a otro lugar, para continuar con esta conversación en calma, está bien?”  
“Si-es- eso es-tá bien, tu casa?” preguntó el Nefilim, el color inundando sus mejillas de inmediato “claro-si tu emm estás de acuerdo, si te parece lo mejor, yo-“.  
“Por supuesto Alex, mi departamento será el mejor lugar, si te siente cómodo con eso” acepto Magnus mirando cuidadosamente la expresión del joven.  
“Entonces, vamos”  
Caminaron a paso lento, el silencio extendiéndose entre ellos, pero no de una manera incomoda. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, dándose miradas furtivas por momentos. Intentado darle sentido a lo que estaban viviendo.  
El departamento de Magnus estaba a solo veinte minutos de caminata desde donde se encontraban. Subieron al ascensor aun en silencio, Alex siguiéndolo sin siquiera preguntar hacia dónde dirigirse. Él se sentía en paz, calmado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
“Bien, aquí estamos” dijo finalmente Magnus, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven Nefilim, abriendo la puerta para invitarlo a entrar. Alex lo hizo sin dudar, entrando con paso seguro y deteniéndose de inmediato a admirar el lugar. Había algo extrañamente familiar en este sitio. Alex estaba seguro de que jamás había estado aquí, pero algo en el ambiente, la decoración quizá? Las paredes del lugar eran del color favorito del joven, azul real, tenía toques de borgoña en las terminaciones, que hacían que el lugar se viera muy sofisticado. Además de los detalles dorados alrededor de toda la estancia. Grandes libreros estaban situados a pocos metros de una gran chimenea revestida en piedras de diferentes tonos grises. Sobre estas descansaban varios portarretratos, Alex camino de inmediato hacia ese lugar, cuando un destello azul desvaneció varios de las fotos que descansaban allí hace un instante.  
Un Brujo, pensó Alex entonces. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar quien era Magnus realmente, había sospechado que se trataba de un Brujo pero lo cierto es que confirmarlo hacia que un especie de calor se extendiera por su cuerpo.  
“Lo siento Alex, yo-“ comenzó a disculparse el mayor.  
“Está bien Magnus, yo lo siento, este es tu hogar, yo estoy irrumpiendo, no quiero parecer entrometido”  
“Es sólo, que aun, no es el momento” termino el Brujo. La confusión del joven quedaba en evidencia en su rostro y Magnus sonrió para intentar hacer que el ambiente se relajara. “Quieres tomar algo?”  
“Seguro, una cerveza?”  
“Por supuesto, enseguida” dijo el mayor dirigiéndose hace la isla de la cocina que se encontraba a la derecha del gran espacio abierto que constituía la sala y la cocina del lugar.  
Alex lo observo, admirando sus movimientos agraciados, la forma en que esas manos delicadas y fuertes a la vez trabajaban con rapidez entre los elementos de la cocina. Entonces notó los anillos en la mano del Brujo.  
Anillos plateadas destellando bajo las luces del lugar. Uno en particular, llamó su atención y casi sin notarlo tomo su propio dedo anular izquierdo, como intentado sentir en él su propio anillo. Extraño, pensó para sí mismo, él nunca se había interesado en ese tipo de cosas.  
Un momento después Magnus estaba de regreso junto a él, extendiéndole la cerveza con la mano izquierda, dejando a la vista el anillo que había captado la atención del Nefilim. Sin pensarlo Alex le tomo la mano y observo la banda alrededor del dedo del hombre. Era simple, de líneas elegantes. Diferente del resto de los anillos que el Brujo llevaba en las manos.  
“Es, hermoso” comento Alex finalmente.  
Magnus sonrió con cariño, observándolo el también y asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Retiro su mano despacio y le indico al joven el sillón, donde él también se sentó unos momentos después.  
“Y bien? Sé que puedes ayudarme, por favor Magnus” rogó de inmediato el Shadowhunter.  
“Dime, lo que me contaste allá, frente al rio, eso es todo lo que puedes recordar?” preguntó el Brujo, mirando una vez más al anillo en su dedo.  
“Bueno, hay flashes, son como pequeñas memorias” dijo Alex, su mirada fija en la botella entre sus manos mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras exacta, “son más frecuentes desde que cumplí veintiuno” aclarándose la garganta continuo, “hace algunos meses, el día de mi cumpleaños, yo-“ el joven titubeo y su mirada busco la de Magnus.  
“Puedes decírmelo Alex, puedes confiar en mi” le aseguro el otro hombre.  
“Ese día, una runa apareció en mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón” siguió hablando el chico, “no hemos podido descubrir de que se trata, es- no sabemos su significado, no aparece en el libro gris”.  
“Crees que tal vez, podría verla?” preguntó entonces Magnus.  
Sin responder, Alex dejo la botella sobre la mesa frente a ellos, y comenzó a desprenderse la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, revelando su hermosa piel blanca. La mirada de Magnus se fijó entonces en el lugar señalado, justo sobre su corazón y el Brujo acaricio ausentemente su muñeca derecha donde descansaba su propia runa, la runa de unión que Clary había creado para él y su Alexander el día de su boda. Una runa que significaba no solo la unión, sino la entrega absoluta, la unión de dos almas y el amor incondicional por siempre.  
Por supuesto que esa Runa no se encontraría en el libro gris, y ciertamente los únicos que podrían conocer su significado ya habían fallecido, todos excepto claro el propio Magnus, y sus amigos más cercanos, los brujos que siempre habían sido parte de su vida, Catarina, Ragnor, Tessa…y Max, su hijo, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, aquel que había decidido continuar su vida en NY, cuidar a los descendientes de su amado padre, mantenerse cerca de s familia Shadowhunter, trabajando con ellos codo a codo. Manteniendo el legado de su padre, al que adoraba con todo su corazón.  
“Tú, emm, la habías visto? Alguna vez, viste algo así?” interrumpió Alex los pensamientos del Brujo.  
“Yo-“ la respuesta quedo interrumpida con el sonido del celular del joven sentado frente a él.  
El Shadowhunter mantuvo la mirada en el Brujo, y su frente se arrugo ante el gesto de alivio del hombre, renuentemente sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le dijo: “Disculpa, debo tomar la llamada, es importante”.  
“Por supuesto” respondió Magnus de inmediato, sintiendo su respiración relajarse un poco. Debía intentar controlar sus emociones, no podía demostrar lo que estaba pasando por su mente y su corazón en este momento. Necesitaba pensar, tratar de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, analizar las posibilidades, incluso tal vez hablar con Max...NO! no podía decirle, al menos aun no, sería algo muy duro para su hijo, intentar comprender esto, ver a su padre al que amaba con todo su corazón y ver en sus ojos que no lo reconoce…no debía enfrentar esto solo, pensar y decidir cuál sería la mejor manera de lidiar con esto. Tal vez pudiera hablar con Cat? Intentar investigar sobre esto? Pero que era esto realmente? Se trataba de una reencarnación? Aun si se trataba de eso, las cosas no funcionan así, al menos él nunca había escuchado de un caso así, como podría tener Alex la Runa de unión que Clary creo para Alexander y él? Era imposible. O eso creía hasta ahora.  
Los pensamientos de Magnus se revolvían en torno a las mismas preguntas y un millón más a la vez, cuando Alex volvió hablar, fue como si lo sacara de su estupor.  
“Magnus…” dijo el joven con firmeza, al parecer no era la primera vez que intentaba captar la atención del Brujo.  
“Lo-lo siento, estaba distraído”  
Alex analizo su rostro con gesto preocupado y dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse a él. La proximidad hizo que su corazón se acelerara de inmediato. Un sentimiento de añoranza explotando en su pecho, la necesidad inexplicable de avanzar más, de tocar al hombre frente a él, de tomarlo en sus brazos, sentir el sabor de esos labios tan tentadores.  
Intentando sacudirse esas ideas, Alex cerró sus ojos con fuerza, entonces una imagen invadió su mente.  
Magnus, al final de un pasillo decorado con flores, vestido con un saco muy elegante de terciopelo oscuro, sus ojos brillando con una emoción que Alex no podía comprender del todo, pero que extrañamente sentía como si esa emoción fuera esperanza pura; resaltados con el maquillaje oscuro a su alrededor, su cabello perfectamente arreglado, mirándolo fijamente, sin decir ni una palabra, esperando por él…  
La cabeza de Alex dio vueltas y se sintió mareado, tambaleante, como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer. Pero antes de que pudiera caer, fuertes manos lo tomaron de los antebrazos, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la del Brujo.  
“Alex, estas bien? Que sucede?” pregunto Magnus.  
“Yo-necesito saber, tienes que explicarme lo que sucede, por favor”  
El tono de Alex era de pura suplica y el corazón de Magnus no podía soportar verlo así, pero que debía hacer ahora? Aun sin aflojar su agarre en el Nefilim, Magnus lo ayudo a sentarse en el sillón con cuidado, sus manos inmediatamente pasando hacia su rostro, tomándolo suavemente de las mejillas, su pulgar acariciando el pómulo izquierdo del joven, sus ojos se detuvieron en la pequeña cicatriz en la ceja del joven y un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo del Brujo.  
Esto no podía ser, debía de estar soñando, había perdido la cabeza, si eso tenía que ser. Finalmente después de tantos años, había perdido la cabeza, la pena, la nostalgia, el dolor interminable, la añoranza, habían cavado tan profundo en él que había perdido la razón y ahora estaba alucinando sin poder evitarlo. Temblando por las emociones que lo invadían, Magnus se arrodillo frente al joven, sus manos recorriendo lentamente el rostro del Nefilim, pasando a su cuello, sus hombros amplios, sus brazos, hasta que descansaron sobre el regazo del chico, uniéndose con las manos del mismo.  
“Magnus” susurro el joven, instintivamente acercándose al hombre arrodillado frente a él. Moviendo una de sus manos hacia el rostro del brujo, tomando suavemente su barbilla para hacer que levantara la cabeza, buscando encontrarse con su mirada.  
“Lo-siento, no, no sé cómo hacer esto” dijo suavemente el brujo, y Alex noto lagrimas a punto de deslizarse de los ojos del hombre. Sin pensarlo se acercó y beso justo en el extremo del ojo derecho de Magnus, sintiendo el sabor salado de la lagrima. Cuando se alejó, volvió a mirar a los ojos de Brujo y se acercó una vez más repitiendo el gesto con el otro lado, sin poder evitarlo continúo besándolo, dejando pequeños besos a su paso, sobre el pómulo, la mejilla y finalmente en el borde de la boca…entonces hablo suavemente:  
“Tengo que irme, me necesitan y-“ sacudió la cabeza, y miro entonces a su mano aun firmemente tomada entre las del Brujo. “Volveré Magnus, en cuanto pueda, necesitamos hablar”.  
Magnus no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dejo que Alex lo ayudara a ponerse en pie. Sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbaría al ver partir a ese desconocido, pero que podía hacer? Que debía hacer?  
Tal vez esto era lo mejor, le ayudaría tener un momento para pensar, para aclarar sus ideas y decidir que debía hacer.  
“Volveré” prometió el joven, buscando algo en los ojos de Magnus, que pareció encontrar, y asintiendo comenzó a alejarse.  
“Siempre esperaré por ti” susurro Magnus al ver la puerta cerrarse tras el joven, sin poder contener más las lágrimas.


End file.
